


绑匪

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Confession, M/M, Revenge, season1 ed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: Edward被他感兴趣的杀人犯绑架了。





	1. 1

Edward发现尸体的时候正准备去上班。

他最开始是被小巷附近可疑的血迹吸引的。他知道自己不应该在没有通知任何人的情况下独自进入犯罪现场。但是，眼前的血迹像是一道等待解决的谜题摆在他的面前，让他无论如何也不可能就此放过谜底。

说不定这是“企鹅”先生的杰作呢？

Edward如此想到。

“企鹅”是哥谭警局给最近市里突然活跃起来的杀人犯的一个外号。这个杀人犯在一个月之内已经杀了五个人了。他的受害者们有被切块的，有被勒死的，也有被从高处推下，摔成一摊肉泥的。除了受害者都是男性，都拥有案底之外，他们的案发现场都会发现一只纸折的企鹅，所以他们给这个凶手取了一个外号“企鹅”。

大多数警察认为这个凶手是个精神不正常的疯子，四处杀人之后留下自己的标志来嘲讽警局。当然，这里的大多数警察指的是哥谭警局里除了Edward之外（或许还有Gordon）的所有警察。Edward并不认为企鹅留下标志是为了嘲讽警察（因为他们已经蠢到不需要去嘲讽），更不认为企鹅是一个精神不正常的疯子，因为他能感觉到。

从这些尸体上。

作为警察局鉴证科的一员，Edward需要经常处理尸体，他需要从这些尸体上找到足够的线索来帮助警察破案。大多数他接手的尸体都及其无聊， 但是“企鹅”手下的这些却不同。他下手干净利落，不带一丝犹豫，凶案现场也无法找到太多有用的线索，他就像是一只谨慎又狡猾的毒蛇。但是Edward又从尸体上一些凌乱的伤口中看到了“企鹅”的愤怒、不满与仇恨。犯罪现场充满了他的这些个人情绪，却又奇异地干净整洁。Edward被这种矛盾所吸引了。

这位神秘的企鹅先生就像是一个谜，而Edward Nygma 最爱的就是谜。

……

穿过狭窄的小巷，Edward顺着血迹，来到垃圾堆旁，那里躺着一个死去多时的男人。他双手捂着喉咙，眼神惊恐又充满不可置信，身下被血液打湿后又变干的泥土留下了他奋力挣扎的痕迹。最吸引Edward注意力的，当然是尸体不远处站立着的小小折纸企鹅。

Edward蹲了下来，他拿起纸折企鹅，棕色的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋与探究欲。

这是他第一次直接接触到企鹅的凶案现场。在此之前，他只能在警局的解剖室从他的受害者身上寻找线索。

Edward拿出随身携带的折叠小刀，用小刀代替手指检查着尸体身上的伤痕（他并不想留下指纹）。喉咙处是致命伤，声带连着血管被一刀切开，使得受害者无法呼救。除此之外尸体的上半身还有一些凌乱的刀伤，充满愤怒和恨意。看着这些伤口，Edward几乎可以想象得到，那个男人站在巷口，冷漠地看着受害者挣扎着向远处逃去。他手里是带血的小刀，他的步伐不急不慢，在受害者失血过多死去之后，他才弯下腰，留下一只纸折的企鹅，然后轻松离去。

这幅画面让Edward感到兴奋不已。他从“企鹅”的身上看到了他现在最需要的东西。

Edward将手中的折纸放入口袋里，转身离开了小巷。

Edward发现尸体、带走那个人留下的纸折企鹅之后，哥谭又度过了平静的几天，但是这份平静很快就被一通举报电话打断。有人来电举报说是发现了“企鹅”的踪迹。于是Gordon警探立刻带着一些警察赶了过去。

至于Edward？他当然一只在留心任何关于“企鹅”的消息，所以他没花几秒钟就做出了决定。他迅速地换好了衣服，然后偷溜出了警局。

电话里举报人说的地方位于哥谭市东的一栋废弃大楼里，Edward到达那里的时候警察已经进入了大楼，周围拉起了警戒线，有几个警察正吃着三明治在聊天。Edward环顾了下四周，觉得贸然进入这栋大楼似乎并不是个好主意，他打算现在周围逛逛，看能不能发现什么和“企鹅”有关的东西。

“站住别动。”当Edward正准备转身的时候，身后传来一个有些嘶哑的声音。

这声音听起来有些虚弱，从位置上来看应该属于一个比他矮上一头的小个子男人。虽然Edward并不是一个格斗高手，但他相信自己能轻易地击倒身后的人。可是他没有动，也不打算动。

阻止他行动的是抵住他腰间的冰冷枪口，以及……

“企鹅先生？”

Edward试探性地开口询问。这是他在几秒内结合现场情况得出的最佳结论。

身后的男人没有回答Edward的问题，他只是将手枪威胁性地往前抵了抵，“别废话，你现在是我的人质。你最好乖乖地听我的，”

……

企鹅先生的状态不太好。Edward能看得出来。

他们现在正躲在一个安全屋里，Edward被绑在一把椅子上，而他的绑匪——也就是企鹅先生，正一个人蜷缩在旁边的床上，脸色发白，呼吸急促。

他在逃跑时被打伤了右腿，几经波折之后终于到达了这里，他绑好Edward之后就一头栽倒在床上，昏睡了过去。

Edward用身上的小刀（他总带着一把）轻松割开了绳子，站了起来。他握着刀，小心翼翼地走到这位意识不太清醒的绑匪身边，开始仔细地端详他。

企鹅先生看起来比他想象的要更加瘦小，甚至可以被称之为无害。他有着一头黑色的的短发和苍白的皮肤，浅褐色的雀斑均匀地散布在他尖尖的鼻子附近。他的睫毛很长，在屋内灯光的照射下安静地投影在他的脸上。

Edward伸手碰了碰他的额头，发现温度有些微烫。

他在发低烧……

实际上，只要Edward想，他可以轻而易举地杀死他，回到警局后，他甚至可以因此得到一个奖章。但这意味着他就会失去梦寐以求的，与企鹅先生单独相处的机会。

所以他认为他必须出去一趟，买点生活用品和药。不过如果中途这位企鹅先生醒了怎么办？

环顾了下四周简陋的环境，Edward看着地上的一堆绳子笑了笑。

……

Oswald醒来的时候不太舒服，他觉得头晕目眩，喉咙干痛。他想要伸手掀开身上的被子，却疑惑地发现自己的双手被分开绑在了床两边，一个修长的身影坐在不远处，背对着他。

他是谁？我在哪？我为什么被绑住了？

Oswald努力地想要回想起之前发生的事情，但他大脑里只有混乱的枪声和疼痛。

他记得他被打中了……他劫持了一个人质……然后他回到了安全屋……

“你……你是谁。”Oswald开口问那个背对着他的身影。他并不知道对方有没有敌意，以他现在的状态也不可能偷偷逃走，但是他得搞清楚他是谁（他讨厌一无所知的感觉）。

“Ed，我叫Edward Nygma，你可以叫我Ed。”那个人影转过身，Oswald看到了他棕色的眼睛和高耸的颧骨。几乎是一瞬间，他混乱的大脑就清醒了过来。这是那个他劫持的人质！

可是为什么现在被绑住的人是自己？

“企鹅先生你终于醒了。”Edward走了过来，没有理会Oswald的沉默，手里还拿着一个杯子。

“喝点水吧，你睡了12个小时，现在应该已经很缺水了。”

“你想干什么！？”Oswald挣扎着想从床上起来，但这个动作只能让他受伤的右脚开始剧烈地疼痛。他闷哼一声，努力地克制住自己因为疼痛而想要蜷缩在一起的身体，狠狠地瞪着Edward，似乎这样就能把他赶走。

Edward见状立刻将手里的杯子放在桌上，三步并做两步来到床前。“我对您没有恶意！相信我！”他想要靠近Oswald，小个子男人却想抬起右手攻击他，但由于绳索的束缚，他又摔倒在床上。冷汗从他的额头滑落，浑身都在因为疼痛而颤抖，他的眼睛却死死地盯着Edward，充满了防备与疑惑。

就像一只炸毛的小鸟。

Edward举起双手，向他展示自己并没有带武器，他缓缓地走近，用尽量温柔的声音向这个小个子男人解释。

“企鹅先生，你不必紧张，我是来帮助你的。”他放下自己的右手，轻轻掀开了被子，露出Oswald被仔细包扎好的右腿。

“你之前发烧了，伤口也必须要尽快处理，所以我擅自做主去买了一些东西。我绑住你是因为怕你弄伤自己。”

听完Edward的解释，Oswald不留痕迹地打量了一下四周，确实多了一些东西。他又努力抬头看了看自己受伤的右腿，然后发现自己身上穿的衣服甚至也不是之前那套！

他握紧了拳头，深吸一口气“你还换了我的衣服？”

Edward有些不安地捏了捏自己的手指“额，是的，你之前的衣服太脏了。”

Oswald皱起了眉头，他扭了扭手，绳子粗糙的纤维摩擦过他的皮肤让他很没有安全感。

“你是怎么逃……我的意思是，你怎么给自己松绑的？我记得我绑住了你。”

Edward嘴角弯了弯，表情有些小得意。他从口袋里拿出自己的弹簧小刀“我一般随身带着它。”

Oswald在他拿出刀的一瞬间紧张了起来，他下意识向后缩。Edward注意到了，他在Oswald戒备和慌张的眼神下，用小刀割开了绳子，然后将小刀递给Oswald 。

“如果这样能让你安心的话。”

Edward这样说。

Oswald努力让自己冷静下来。他握住了手上的小刀，刀柄上的温度显然高过他自己的掌心，热度从指腹一点点传来，给予了Oswald一些安全感。眼前的这个男人似乎对自己没有恶意，他暂时不用担心丢掉自己的小命。但天底下没有白吃的午餐，没有人会不求回报的救他（更别说自己之前绑架了他），他必须搞清楚他的目的。

“你为什么救我？”Oswald问他。


	2. 2

“你为什么救我？”这个小个子男人抬起头问Edward。Edward这才发现他有一双非常漂亮的浅绿色眼睛，它们让他想到了自己小时候最喜欢去的那片小湖。

“事情是这样的。”Edward将水杯递给Oswald，示意他喝下。

“最近我正在经历某种……转变。”Edward坐在床边，面带微笑地说。胸腔里，黑色的欲望翻滚着，不断叫嚣着要撕开他伪善的表面，将真正的自己释放出来。

“我开始……谋杀一些人。”他谨慎地选择着用词，希望能够准确的表达出自己的内心，能够让这位企鹅先生同意自己一会儿将要提出的建议。

“大概三个。”他深吸一口气“Douguerty警官，我的前女友，外加一个流浪汉。”

他说出了埋藏在他心底多时的秘密，感觉到黑暗里的另一个自己在向他招手。

“哇哦，说出来的感觉真棒。”他不由自主地笑了起来——这次是真心的。

Oswald却皱了皱眉头“你还杀了一个条子？”

他看起来并不相信Edward的说辞。

“这并不困难，毕竟我在GCPD工作。”

Oswald捏紧了手里的小刀“所以你也是个警察？”

Edward先是露出了疑惑的表情，然后立刻反应了过来“什么？噢……不不不，我不是警察，我只是在鉴证科工作。”

“好吧，继续，你为什么救我。”

Edward调整了一下坐姿，让自己离Oswald更近了些。

“因为我希望你能帮助我完成蜕变。”

“当我开始谋杀那些人的时候，”Edward深吸了一口气“我感觉到了……自我！”

“我感觉到了力量！权力！这么多年来，我一直在拒绝着另一个自己，一直在压抑着自己的欲望。但是现在不一样了……现在我明白我最需要什么了，我要让所有人……所有人都知道，谁，才是哥谭最聪明的人！”Edward一口气将这句话说完，他的双手因为激动而开始颤抖，Oswald能从他棕色的眼睛里看到即将爆发的疯狂与渴望。

“那么为什么是我？”Oswald问他。

“我从那些尸体上看到了，企鹅先生。”Edward低头，棕色的眼睛直直地望进绿色的。

“我从他们身上看到了一个果断，经验丰富又狡猾谨慎的人。我看到了你身上迸发出来的强烈情感，企鹅先生，这正是我想要的！相信我，我们在一起，能够干出一番大事业。”Edward放低了自己的声音，如同伊甸园引诱夏娃吃下禁果的毒蛇。

“相信我，企鹅先生，你很聪明，你会成为一个伟大的人。”

这句话像一道闪电一样击中了Oswald，他看着Edward的瞳孔突然放大，双唇微微颤抖，似乎想要说什么。

Edward注意到了他奇怪的反映，他轻轻地将手放在Oswald肩膀上，“怎么了？企鹅先生？”

Oswald感觉自己的心脏似乎被一片羽毛轻轻扫过，他愣愣地看着Edward满是担心的棕色双眼，张开嘴，尝试了几次，才最终把想说的话说出口。

“Oswald Cobblepot，你可以叫我Oswald。”

微风突然穿过半开的窗户，卷起地上丢弃的废纸，发出沙沙的声音。

**Oswald Cobblepot** **。**

Edward将这个名字放在心底念了几遍。

……

“Oswald Cobblepot！”Gordon将一份资料放在了Bullock面前。“他们说他叫这个名字。”

“终于找到这个狗娘养的了。”Bullock长叹一口气，拿起资料。他翻开第一页，资料最上方别了一张照片，属于一个脸色苍白的矮个子男人。

他看起来有些瘦弱，不像是一个凶残的杀人狂。

“等等，我觉得这个家伙有点眼熟。”Bullock眯着眼睛，把照片拿了起来。

“怎么？你见过？”Gordon走到Bullock身后，拍着他的肩膀问。

Bullock皱着眉头想了想，“这张脸……这个鼻子……”他挠了挠自己的头发，“我想起来了！我在Fish那见过他！这个小婊子在那里给她打伞。”

……

“我妈妈以前总是对我说。”Oswald开口，他靠在床边，脸色还有些发白。

“Oswald，你又帅，又聪明，你会成为一个伟大的人。”他低下头，努力咽下快要脱口而出的悲伤。

“她是这个世界上最爱我的人……”

他失败了，泪水顺着眼角滑过他的脸颊。这是Edward不曾见过的，这位绑匪先生最脆弱的一面。

“所以这是复仇对吧？”

Edward问他，但两个人都知道这并不是一个疑问句。他想伸手抹去Oswald脸上的泪痕，却被Oswald用手拍开了。

“那群混蛋……杀了我的母亲！他们都该死！全部！！！”

他的母亲死于一场小小的黑帮之间的争执，只是一个死去的无辜路人。而他只是Fish Mooney的打伞小童，没有人会为了他的母亲和那些人翻脸，所以他决定自己完成复仇。

一旦戳到Oswald的痛处，他立刻像是被点燃的炸药桶，从床上坐了起来，一把揪住了Edward的领子。

“我要把他们所有人都碎尸万段！我要把他们都切碎了喂狗！”

“冷静点！Oswald。”Edward轻轻地安抚着这只小鸟。“别激动，你身上的伤还没好，慢慢来，我可以帮你。”

Oswald揪着他的领子，绿色的眼睛里还翻滚着愤怒。“帮我？你要怎么帮我？”

“你先放开我。”Edward说，脖子被领口勒住让他觉得并不好受。

Oswald慢慢地松开了自己的手。“你打算怎么帮我？”

“首先告诉我，你还想杀谁？”

“只剩一个了， **Theo Galavan** 。”Oswald咬牙切齿地说出了这个名字“他是哥谭西边的黑帮老大。”

他只是Fish moony的打伞小童，没有人会为了他的个人仇恨去招惹另一个麻烦人物。

他看向Edward，这个高个子的男人果然皱起了眉头。

他只是一个没有人瞧得上的瘸腿怪胎，没有人会帮助他。

“听起来确实不太好搞。你有什么计划吗？”Edward问Oswald，从他的语气里Oswald难以判断这个男人是否打算帮助自己。

“Galavan大概知道我在找他，所以他藏了起来。不过幸运的是，我恰好知道他躲在哪里。”

“我之前偷偷去过那里，哥谭西北边的一栋小房子。周围没什么人，但是戒备有些森严。我打算雇佣一些人冲进去，然后乘着混乱找到那个混蛋。”

Edward似乎对这个计划抱有疑问，“他们会去招惹Galavan？”

“没多少人知道那里是他的房子。”Oswald说“所以你打算帮我吗？”

“如果你要雇佣人的话，就需要钱和武器，你有吗？”Edward用另一个问题回答了他的问题。

“……暂时没有。”

“如果你没有的话……”Edward笑了起来，“我倒是有个主意。”

……

“你说Ed是不是出什么事了？”Gordon倚在警局的桌子上问Bullock。“他这几天都没来。”

“他能出什么事？”Bullock着嘴里的三明治，头也不抬的回答Gordon。“那个豆芽菜最多就是在路上摔了一跤进医院了。”

“但是什么消息都没有。”Gordon皱着眉头“没有电话、短信，嘿，Harvey，你知道他家里人的联系方式吗？”

“我怎么可能知道？”Bullock嘟囔了两句，几口解决完手里的食物。“我甚至怀疑他有没有家里人。”

“Harvey！”Gordon 

“Ok，好的，我知道了。”Bullock举起手表示投降“我就是随口一说。你知道他有的时候有点……奇怪。”

Gordon 张嘴，刚想对Bullock说什么，Bullock桌上的电话突然响了起来。他接了电话，表情渐渐变得无奈。

“走吧Jim。”Bullock拿起自己凳子上的衣服，“五区那边昨晚有间银行被抢了。”

Gordon叹了口气，准备暂时将Edward的事放在一边，跟着Bullock一起准备去案发现场。

……

Edward穿着灰色的大衣，戴着口罩，提着刚从药店买回来的绷带与止疼药准备回到安全屋。他的脑子里还在回想着前天与Oswald的对话。

来到安全屋门口时，Edward的心跳却突然停止了。

门是开着的……

Oswald不可能那么粗心！

他将手里的东西放下之后，拿出找到，悄悄溜进房子。

房间里非常安静，没有Oswald的迹象。桌子上放着他们之前从银行抢来的钱，以及一些武器。

Edward拿起钱和武器，检查了一下，没有少。所以这不是抢劫。他低头，地上散落着一些绷带和药片，打斗的痕迹……

只有一个可能了。Edward咬咬下唇，试图冷静下来。

Theo Galaven抓走了Oswald。

他拿起地上的地图，看着上面Oswald标记出来红点。

他必须把Oswald救出来。

Edward对自己说，

不管付出什么代价。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实最初是听陈奕迅的《斯德哥摩情人》的时候有种很想写他们两个一起逃亡的故事（不是斯德哥尔摩症！），最后就写成这个样子了，写完之后感觉有很多bug，就这样吧。
> 
> 其实我中间写的那首歌有点好听，上个世纪的摇滚金曲，大家可以去听听~
> 
> 最后，有没有大大可以剪一个谜鹅的视频配《斯德哥尔摩情人》的啊？？绑匪谜和人质鹅！！歌词配什么画面我都想象出来了！！感觉很带感！！

“Gordon警官？”Edward的急促的声音从电话里传来。

“Ed？你在哪？发生什么事了吗？”Gordon听见失踪已久的同事的声音，立刻意识到有什么事情发生了。

“Gordon警官，我被企鹅绑架了！”Edward的声音听起来很紧张，他快速地说了一个地址。

“Gordon警官，你快来这个地方救我吧，拜托了！我……我……”

“Ed？Ed！！”

电话里Edward的声音突然被掐断， 只留下了空洞的“嘟嘟”声回响在Gordon的大脑里。

……

Edward放下了手中的公用电话，他检查了一下腰间别住的手枪，看了看时间。

给Gordon打电话寻求警局的帮助绝不是一个好主意，但是迫于时间压力，Edward只能这么做。他检查了一下别在腰间的手枪，抬起手看了看手表，还差五分钟到晚上八点。

他用和Oswald抢劫银行得来的钱雇佣了两三个没有脑子的大块头，让他们带着武器在Galavan的秘密住宅前制造一些混乱，好让自己趁乱混进去。

Edward感觉自己的四肢有些发冷。他知道这是因为有些紧张的原因。这是他第一次要独自闯入一个陌生而又危险的地方，为了救一个绑架他的杀人犯。这种感觉让他害怕，也让他感觉到……刺激。

实际上他也并不是非去不可。首先，他和这位“企鹅”先生认识了才几天，他们虽然交换了名字，但是或许连朋友都算不上；其次，他已经给警局打了电话，他们迟早会闯进这里，替他“救”出Oswald（虽然最后Oswald可能会被关进监狱）；最后，也是最重要的，如果他闯进去，可能会因此送命。

但是……

回想起和Oswald在那个破旧的安全屋待过的几天，那是Edward这么多年来最为开心的几天。在这几天里，没有警局里那些蠢得要命的傻瓜同事，没有鄙夷和嘲笑，有的只是一种被认同和被需要的感觉。

Edward甚至能听到自己脑海里有个声音在不断的对他窃窃私语。

去找他。

那个声音对他说。

只有他能理解你，只有他能认同你。

Edward Nygma是一个从来都听从于自己理智的人，但这一次，他决定跟随自己的内心。

……

潜入Galavan的秘密住处比想象中的要简单一点，大部分的守卫都被门前的混乱吸引了，所以Edward很轻松的就躲过了所有的保镖。

Edward是在Galavan的卧室找到Oswald的。他被死死地绑在一张椅子上，低着头，衣服和嘴角沾着些许血迹。而Galavan却不知所踪。

“Oswald？”Edward叫着他的名字快速的冲了过去，用有些颤抖双手捧起Oswald的脸。“你还好吗？Oswald？醒醒！”

Oswald咳嗽了几声，晃了晃头“别叫了Ed，我醒着呢。”他的声音有些嘶哑，说话的时候还扯到了嘴角，他发出了“嘶——”的吸气声。

“你为什么在这里？”他抬起自己的头看着Edward，绿色的眼睛里有些迷茫。

Edward掏出随身携带的小刀，割开了绑着Oswald的绳子，“Oswald，我来这里是为了救你的。”他向Oswald伸出手“能站起来吗？”

Oswald一把拍开他的手，自己扶着椅子站了起来“我很好。”

Edward抿了抿唇，放下自己停在空中的手“那我们现在回去？”

Oswald冷笑一声拒绝了他的提议“回去？不，我要在这里杀了Galavan。”现在正是最好的时机，Galavan一会儿一定会回来的。Oswald 不可能放过这个机会。他一瘸一摆地从卧室的壁炉边挑了一把趁手的炉钩，挥舞了几下然后紧握在手中。

“他今晚就要死。”

Edward有些不赞成地看着他。先不说Galavan是否会一个人回到房间，就是Oswald现在身上的伤也让他难以完成自己的复仇。

“Oswald，我不认为……”

“Edward别说了！有人来了。”走廊里突然传来的脚步声使得Oswald打断了Edward的话，他拖着伤腿站到了门口的墙壁处，举起握着炉钩的双手，屏吸等待。Edward见状也不再开口阻拦Oswald，他安静地站在了门的另一边。

脚步声由远到近，最后停在了门口。

Edward握住了自己腰间的手枪，他抬头，看向另一边的Oswald。

他听见了自己的心跳声。

“咔哒”

这是门被轻轻推开的声音。一个人影从门缝中走了进来。他缓缓地走到了那把本应该紧绑着Oswald的椅子，当看见那些散落在地上的绳子，他愣了一下。

“Theo Galavan。”Oswald缓缓地走近了他“surprise！”

这个陌生的人影，也就是Galavan，立刻转身右手向后一探。

“别动。”这次是Edward，他用冰冷的枪口抵住Galavan的后脑勺，阻止了他的进一步动作。“也别发出任何声音。”

感觉到身后的危险，Galavan立刻停了下来，他张开嘴刚想说什么，Oswald手中的铁质炉钩就已经击中了他的头部。

他闷哼一声倒在地上。

Edward则弯腰拿走了他口袋里的手枪。说实话他没有想到Galavan这么简单就被他们两个人放倒，或许在哥谭做个坏蛋并不是什么难事？

而一边的Oswald开始了自己最后的复仇。他一遍又一遍地用炉钩击打着Galavan的身体。

炉钩与肉体撞击的声音伴随着Oswald的呼吸成了Edward听过最美妙的音乐。

血液飞溅在他的脸上，红色的液体将他的肤色衬托地更加苍白。

他看向他，浅绿色的双眼在暗色的房间里闪烁着翡翠般的光芒。

**该死的性感。**

Edward不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

他缓缓地向他走过去，把手放在了他的肩上，轻轻安抚着激动的Oswald。Galavan一动不动地躺在地上，双眼紧闭，浑身是血，额头上还有一个被炉钩砸下去的凹陷。

看样子这个人已经死了。

Edward抓住了Oswald的右手，将带血的炉钩丢到一边。Oswald这才停下了手上有些机械的动作，将头靠在Edward肩头大口的喘气。

房间里现在只剩下了壁炉里柴火燃烧炸裂的声音。

Edward能感受到他肩头另一个人起伏的动作，他鼻尖呼出的气息缓缓扫过他的脖子。胸腔中有一种异样的感觉升起。渐渐地，Oswald恢复了平静，他抬头准备离开Edward，却被这个高个子男人修长的双手摁住了肩头，他不由得抬起头，和Edward棕色的眼睛撞在了一起。

两双眼睛里倒映着彼此的身影，他们就这样抬头望着对方，没有人讲话。然后Edward低头吻住了Oswald。

他们的双唇触碰在了一起，Edward立刻被唇上传来的柔软触感所征服了。他从未尝试过和男人接吻，他本以为他们会有些尴尬，但是……这个吻出奇的完美。

先开始只是嘴唇间轻轻的触碰，然后Edward咬住了 Oswald的下唇开始吮吸，他在他的唇上尝到了淡淡的血腥味，混合着他的唾液，让他们的双唇都变得湿漉漉的。Oswald伸出舌头开始舔他的牙齿，Edward立刻张开嘴欢迎他的进入，但是Oswald的吻技显然非常的生疏，他只是胡乱的在他的口腔里乱扫。

于是Edward用双手抱住了Oswald的头，手指穿过乌黑的发丝，用力将Oswald的头压向自己，加深了这个吻，他的舌头侵入了Oswald的口腔，不断地吮吸和索取着他的呼吸。

他们就这样站在Galavan尚未变凉的尸体前接吻。

接下来发生的一切似乎都是理所当然，当Oswald反应过来的时候，他们已经在床上了。Edward躺在床上，双手搂着他的腰，看向他的棕色双眼里满是赤裸的欲望。不用任何语言，Oswald就知道Edward想要什么，因为他想要的也一样。 Oswald坐在他的腰间，双腿岔开，双手放在Edward身上支撑着自己，他能感觉自己的屁股被Edward跨间的硬物抵着。

“你什么时候硬的？”Oswald咽了咽口水，问他。

Edward舔了舔嘴唇让Oswald俯身吻住他，他们又交换了一个充满血腥味的吻。

“在你杀人的时候。”

Oswald立刻笑了起来，他故意用自己的臀部摩擦了一下Edward的欲望，满意地听到男人吸气的声音。他低下头，用手捧起Edward的脸。

就在这个时候，房门被人一脚踹开，Gordon带着一小队警察闯了进来。

“GCPD！Oswald Cobblepot举起手来！你被捕了！ ”

所有蓄势待发的欲望都瞬间被冻结，Oswald的脸立刻沉了下来，他举起双手，缓慢地从Edward的身上起来。

Edward想要伸出手挽留他，但大脑理智的一部分却在告诫他。

冷静，还没有到时候……

当Oswald离开Edward之后，Gordon立刻来到了Edward身边，一边用枪指着Oswald一边关心地询问Edward是否有事。

“我很好。”Edward冷冰冰地回答他，不停地告诉自己要冷静。

Oswald站在墙边，双手抱头，四周都是警察，黑洞洞的枪口对着他，他却一直将自己的注意力放在Edward身上。他绿色的眼睛看着他，里面有惊讶，有怀疑，还有忐忑。

Edward感觉自己的心脏似乎被人揪了起来，他几乎要克制不住自己“Os……”

“他没对你做什么吧？”

在他即将叫出Oswald的名字的时候，Gordon打断了他，他站在Edward面前，挡住了他看向Oswald地视线。

“我还什么都没来得及做呢，警官先生。”Oswald在Edward开口前回答了Gordon的问题。现在他的脸上带着虚伪的假笑，他环顾了一下四周，似乎在记住每个人的长相。

“当然，如果你们再晚来点，这里大概就不只有一具尸体了。”

Oswald在撇清和自己的关系。即使他还在怀疑Edward是否背叛了他。

这个认识让Edward感觉胃部一沉。他想立刻从床上坐起来，却被Gordon按住了肩膀。

“闭嘴吧，企鹅，你已经被捕了。”Gordon很明显对Oswald说的话非常不满意。

“Pink警官，把他拷上。”他对其中一个警察说。

被叫到名字的警官立刻点了点头，小心翼翼地走了过去，然后在Edward的注视下，用枪托重重地打在了Oswald的脖子上。

Oswald倒在地上昏了过去，额头与地板碰撞发出了“ **咚** ”的一声。

这一声就像敲在Edward胸口一样。

“你在干什么？他受伤了！”Edward终于忍不住开口，他怒视着Pink，一下从床上站了起来。

“嘿，冷静点儿，哥们儿，他很危险。这个家伙杀了不少人呢。”Pink奇怪地看了一眼Edward，拿出手铐铐住了Oswald。

Gordon也皱起了眉头，他其实也不太赞成Pink的做法，不过想到企鹅杀死的那些人，他又觉得这么做算是便宜他了。

“下次注意点。”Gordon稍微提醒了一句。

随后昏迷的Oswald被警察们带上了警车，Edward也被带到了救护车附近进行常规的身体检查，他坐在救护车的车尾，盯着逐渐远去的警车，棕色的眼睛里闪烁着危险的光泽。

几天后：

“嗨！Gordon警官，Bullock警官。”Edward抱着自己的笔记本微笑着走到了Gordon和Bullock面前，他们正在讨论东区仓库丢失了一些炸药的事情。

“嗨，Ed，你这么快就来上班了吗？不多休息几天？”Gordon停下了和Bullock的交谈， 看了两眼Edward。

“实际上，我并没有受什么伤。一个人待在家里也有些无聊，所以就来上班了。”

“是吗？”Gordon看起来还有些担心，“要是有什么事一定记得告诉我”他喝了一口咖啡，然后转身准备继续和Bullock聊天，但是Edward依旧站在他们俩面前，没有离开。

“Ed，还有什么事儿吗？”Gordon问他。

“实际上……”Edward迟疑了一下，“我想知道那位企鹅先生最后到底怎么样了，我听说律师给他做了无罪辩护。”

Gordon挠了挠头，有些觉得有些难以开口。Oswald Cobblepot确实被抓住了，但是他却狡猾地以精神问题为由逃脱了法律的制裁。Gordon不知道如何把这个消息告诉这位经受企鹅“折磨”的同事，但是他还是必须告诉他，他有权利知道事实。

“他会被法庭转送去阿卡姆精神病院。”

Edward嘴角的弧度似乎变大了一点，那是个笑容？？Gordon不敢确定。

“Ed，你还好吗？”他忍不住问。

“我？”Edward一脸疑惑地看着Gordon“我挺好的，非常好！”

Bullock的声音突然插了进来“好了，孩子？小傻子？去你的办公室休息会儿吧，让Harvey叔叔和Jim叔叔讨论下案子。”或许是出于善意，Harvey又补充了一句“别担心，Ed，那个婊子养的混蛋会得到他的教训的。”

一瞬间，Edward心头突然有一股无名的怒火燃烧起来，让他想要立刻把手中的笔记本砸在Bullock的脸上，然后告诉他闭嘴。但是大脑里理智的一部分却制止了他。说实话他不太确定自己生气是因为Bullock对自己的称呼还是后面他对于Oswald的侮辱。

“请不要再这样称呼我。”Edward一字一顿地说，镜片后的棕色眼睛微微有些冷意“ **Bullock警官。** ”

Bullock没想到Edward的反应会是这样的，他皱了皱眉头，摆了摆手“好吧，抱歉Ed，我随口一说。”

Edward没有再说话，只是转身静悄悄的离开了。Gordon看着他远去的背影，感觉有些奇怪。

……

今天的哥谭又是阴沉沉地，Gordon和Bullock坐在警局外的咖啡厅吃着三明治，享受着少有的平静的午休时刻。

“你不觉得，Nygma这几天有点奇怪吗？”Gordon咬了一口三明治，开始了和Bullock的聊天。

“奇怪？这是他的常态好吗？要是那一天他突然不说谜语了，或者正常了，那才叫奇怪。”Bullock耸耸肩，没有把Gordon的话放在心上。

“他平时是有些奇怪……但是”Gordon皱了皱眉毛，自从他把Edward救出来之后，他就感觉有什么东西似乎不一样了。“我说不出来吧，但是这几天感觉他不太对劲。”

“如果你是指的是他终于学会请假这件事。”Bullock嚼着口中的三明治，口齿不清地说。Edward可以算得上是警局里最认真的工作人员，从不请假和早退，似乎在他小小的办公室捣鼓那些奇怪的仪器就是他最大的乐趣。他将每次送到鉴证科检验的证据都当做一个谜题来看待，乐于去解决他们。

“他今天都没来上班。”

“是吗？”Gordon疑惑地问，他一般都在警局大厅办公，不太了解鉴证科的事情。“为什么？”

“他请假说生病了。”

或许是被绑架后的后遗症？Gordon在心里猜测，脑海里却不断闪现出Edward常常挂在嘴角的微笑。

还是觉得不太对劲。

“说起来，”Bullock突然开口，将Gordon的思绪拉了回来“企鹅那个家伙今天也要被送到阿卡姆吧？”

企鹅 押送到阿卡姆 Edward 请假 

这四个词语突然在Gordon脑中连成一条线，向一个诡异的方向飞去。他隐隐有种不太好的预感，而事实证明，他的这种预感通常都会成真。

“Harvey，我觉得有人会把企鹅劫走……”

Bullock咽下口中的三明治，然后喝了一口咖啡“不可能，没人会去救那个家伙的。我们调查过了，他甚至都没有朋友。”

这确实是事实，但却无法说服Gordon。他几口解决了自己的午饭，站起身“我先去看看，有事情打你电话。”

……

当Gordon最终找到押运车的时候它正安静地停在一座废弃的立交桥下，两个警察栽倒在地上，身边是一滩血。而在押运车后，一个穿着绿色西装的人正在打开车仓，然后车仓里走出一个矮小的身影，Gordon认得，那是Oswald Cobblepot。

Oswald从车仓里跳出来，那个绿色的人影一把抱住他，然后他们开始旁若无人地接吻。

Gordon觉得有必要打断他们，他举起了手枪。

“先生们，举起手来，你们被捕了。”

绿色的人影转身看了过来，他是Edward Nygma，但却又不是Gordon认识的Edward Nygma。

他还带着眼镜，高耸的颧骨和白色的衬衫上有些不少刺目的红色血液，平时温顺明亮的棕色双眼闪烁着冰冷的光芒，如同一只肉食动物，等待着时机准备咬住他的脖子一击致命。

这样的Edward让Gordon感到恐惧。

“怎么又是你？”Oswald皱着眉头从Edward身后走了出来。

“打扰别人可不是个好习惯，Gordon警官。”Edward非常自然地说，他的右手还放在西装口袋里，一点也没有被人用枪指着的紧张感。Gordon注意到他的声音比往常要低沉一点。

“不管你打算做什么，Ed，现在都停下来吧！”

“我还什么都没有做呢，Gordon警官。”Edward往前走了一步，让Gordon紧张了起来。“现在，”他说“放我们走。”

“不。”Gordon握紧了手枪“我会带你们回警局的。”

Oswald忍不住笑了起来，“就凭你一个人吗？”

“当然不是，Bullock警官正带着其他人赶过来。”

Oswald的脸色立刻变得不太好，他转扭头看向Edward，Edward用眼神安抚了他。

“Gordon警官你会放我们离开的。”Edward将右手从口袋里拿了出来，他握着一个黑色的小盒子。

“东区仓库丢的炸药你们找到了吗？？”

“是你？！”Gordon不敢置信地看着Edward，他想要走向前，却又不敢轻举妄动，而Edward对他的反应相当满意。Gordon努力让自己冷静下来，“Ed，冷静点，这不是你正真想要做的。”他看了看站在Edward身边的Oswald。“不管企鹅对你说了什么，那都不是真的，不要相信他，Ed，这不是真正的你！”

虽然并不知道在Edward失踪这段时间这两个人到底发生了什么，但是他还是试图说服自己的同事。

“不是真正的我？”Edward因为Gordon的话笑了起来，露出了他整齐的牙齿，但这笑意却没有到达眼底。“那什么才是真正的我？或者你眼中真正的我？GCPD的小小鉴证科职员？喜欢谜语的怪胎？可怜的，可笑的Edward Nygma ？！”

Edward的声音越来越大，他握着黑色遥控器的右手也开始颤抖“我受够了你们这群蠢货！！这一切都结束了！我已经，完成了我的蜕变！”

“Ed，他在拖延时间，我们该走了。”Oswald谨慎地观察着周围，提醒Edward时间差不多了。

Edward点点头，握住Oswald的手，右手举着遥控器，一点点向后退去。

Gordon不想想眼睁睁地看着这两个家伙逃走，但是他也不敢去赌。

Oswald先是拖着自己的瘸腿坐在了副驾驶的位子，然后Edward也随即打开了驾驶室的车门坐了进去，微笑着对Gordon挥手告别。

“再见Gordon警官。”

……

Edward发动了汽车，看见身后Gordon的身影变得越来越小，直至消失在街角，Oswald这才最终松了气，笑了出来。

汽车的收音机里开始播放着音乐，是Rick Aatley的《Never Gonna Give You Up》，欢快的前奏开始回荡在车厢内，Edward看了看Oswald，也笑了起来。

“我从没想过我也有用炸弹威胁警察的一天。”Edward打着方向盘，对Oswald说。

“是吗？”Oswald轻轻问了一句，但却让人无从回答。逃生后的兴奋感渐渐淡去，他将脸别到一边，假装在看窗外的风景。车内立刻又安静了下来，只有音响还在继续播放着陌生的歌曲。

_We’re no strangers to love_

_（我们从陌生到相爱）_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_（你和我都知道爱情的规则）_

“我没想到你会来救我。”过了一会儿后，还是Oswald先开了口。

除了母亲之外没有人曾爱过他，他早已学会不去期望他人。被捕之后他就做好了在黑门监狱或者阿卡姆渡过余生的准备。但是Edward却出现了，他会用坚定的声音告诉自己“你会成为一个伟大的人”，会温柔地照料自己受伤的右腿，会在当他以为自己陷入绝境时拯救他。

Oswald觉得自己永远都会记得，Edward逆光打开车门的那一瞬间，他带血的脸颊和深棕色的眼睛。

可是这意味什么？

“我当然会来救你。”Edward认真地说，他并没有转头去看Oswald，只是抓着方向盘的手指却因为用力而有些发白。

这似乎是一件理所当然的事。

_A full commitment’s what I ‘m thinking of_

_（我想为你倾我所有）_

_You wouldn’t get this from any other_

_（你从其他人那里得不到的）_

“你被Galavan抓走的时候我也来救你了不是吗？”

“为什么？”Oswald咽了咽口水，希望能够湿润一下自己干燥的口舌。

他觉得自己在期待着一个不会得到的答案。

为什么？

Edward将Oswald的问题放在嘴里仔细的咀嚼，心里有无数中回答争先恐后地想要从他口中逃离。

因为我崇拜你……

因为我在你眼中看到了真正的自己……

因为我不想失去你……

因为……

“因为这是最符合逻辑的做法”他说。

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

_（不会让你掉眼泪，不会对你说分手）_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_（不会用谎言伤害你）_

“什么逻辑？” Oswald显然没有预料到自己会得到这个答案，他猛地从副驾驶的位子直起身子，看着这个正在开车的男人。

Edward的双唇抿成一条线，他皱着眉头，不知道该如何开口，但是他必须试着说出来“我最开始只是崇拜你，企鹅先生。我欣赏你魄力和手段，欣赏你不愿屈服的意志。当我更加深入接触你之后，我被你吸引了。你让我做出了我平时不可能会做出的选择，你让我看到了最真实的自己。你让我……愿意跟随自己的内心而不是理智，所以最后得出的结论是……”Edward停顿了一下，“Oswald，我想我爱上了你。”

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_（我只想告诉你我的感受）_

_Gotta make you understand_

_（必须让你明白）_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

_（永远不会放弃你，从来不会让你失望）_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_（不会丢下你一个人过活）_

音响中的声音似乎突然变得很大，Oswald觉得它们盖过了Edward对他说的那些话，他不确定自己有没有听清楚。

“真的吗？”他开口问他。

“把你的手给我。”Edward伸出自己的左手，手掌向上摊开，邀请着Oswald的右手。

Oswald满脸疑惑地将自己的手放了上去。

Edward突然笑了一下，棕色的眼睛在镜片后闪烁着意义不明的光芒，像是在计划着什么不好的事情。

车里的音乐还在继续，而Edward将Oswald的右手，放到了自己双腿之间。

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_（如果你问我感觉如何）_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_（不要告诉我你熟视无睹）_

Oswald 苍白的脸瞬间被染上了粉红色。滚烫的温度从右手触碰到的硬物传来，似乎在向他传递着身边人未说出口的欲望。Oswald的手无意识的抖了抖，他未曾想过Edward居然会用这样直接的方式告诉自己答案。

内心所有的小心翼翼与害怕都转变成了欣喜与激动，但汹涌感情过后却又全是不知所措的慌张。他甚至不知道如何回应他。

短暂的沉默后Oswald终于鼓足勇气。

“Ed ……我……，我从未想过……”

_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_

_（你已心动却羞于启齿）_

音乐声闯入他的耳朵，将他好不容易组织好的语言全部打乱。

“如果你没有和我一样的感觉也没关系。”Edward误解了Oswald的沉默与支吾，他松开紧抓着Oswald的左手，故作轻松地开口。

“不！”Oswald立刻否定了他的猜想，“我的意思是……我从没想过，会有人爱上我，或者，你会爱上我。”

他的声音急切又高昂，像是有什么东西要冲出胸膛。

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_（我只是想告诉你我的感受）_

_Gotta make you understand_

_（必须得让你明白）_

“以及……我也爱你，Ed。”

Oswald轻声开口，最后的话语淹没在了音乐当中……

_（Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)_

_（永远不放弃你，永不放弃）_

_(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)_

_（永远不放弃你，永不放弃）_


	4. 番外 pwp

一回到安全屋，Oswald 就迫不及待地吻住了Edward。他一把拉住了Edward的领带，迫使他低下头和自己接吻。他们的嘴唇狠狠碰撞在一起，Oswald的牙齿磕破了Edward的嘴唇，但是他并不在乎，只是抬起双手捧起Oswald的头，用力地把他压向自己，掠夺着他肺里的空气。

Oswald能在自己的口腔里尝到血液的味道，他几乎将全身的重力都放在了Edward身上，让他紧紧地抱着自己。Edward的舌头轻轻地舔过了他嘴里的每一寸嫩肉，他要极力的克制才能让自己不将他的舌头吞咽下去。

Oswald的双手开始不安分地在Edward身上乱摸着，他急切地想要把这些讨人厌的衣服扯烂丢掉。

他想要看到正真的Edward

他想要完完全全得到Edward

他想 **要** 他

Edward把他摁在墙上深吻，他将手从Oswald后脑勺上放下，也开始撕扯着对方的衣服。

Oswald穿的是连体囚服，扯开上衣的扣子就漏出了里面的背心和消瘦的上身。脱掉上半身的衣服，Edward用手环住Oswald的腰，一把抱起他。

Oswald的喉咙里发出一小声惊呼，被Edward的舌头堵了回去。但是他现在双脚离地，没有支撑物，缺少安全感使他将双拦住Edward的脖子，主动抬起自己的双腿，缠在他的腰间。

Edward跨间的硬物抵在了Oswald柔软的臀部，奇异的触感让Oswald忍不住夹紧了双腿。Edward抱着他跌跌撞撞地来到了床前，他们绊倒在床上，铁质的床柱与地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音。

“……哈……哈……”

Edward终于放开了Oswald，他们开始大口大口地呼吸。脸色因为缺氧而变得涨红，Oswald脸上的雀斑也因此而变地更加显眼，Edward俯身用吻去数它们。Oswald趁这个时候脱下了深下的囚服，黑色的内裤紧贴着勃起的阴茎勾勒出一个弧度。

Edward将自己的手放了上去，满意地听到了Oswald的吸气，就在他的耳边。

“Ed……”

Oswald在轻轻地叫他的名字，这声音温柔而又沙哑，充满了情欲与爱意，就像海妖塞壬的歌声，引诱着Edward。他稍微的分了一下神，一股大力突然向他袭来，眼前的世界转了一个面，等他反应过来的时候，Oswald已经坐在了他的身上。他脱下了Edward身上最后的衣服，把它们和自己的背心与内裤一起扔在地上。

现在，他们终于坦诚相见。

Edward能看到Oswald身上隐秘的疤痕，纤细的腰身和藏在他腹下浓密耻毛中粉嫩色的欲望。Oswald的双手轻轻拂过Edward的脖子，他低下头，黑色的碎发在脸上投下阴影。Edward能感觉到放在他颈间的手指正在不断收紧，用力，空气在一点点溜出他的肺部，但是他现在不在意这些，因为他正望着Oswald的眼睛。

他绿色的眼睛。

虹膜里似乎闪烁着点点星光，带着爱与怜惜以及别的什么东西。

“Edward，如果你背叛我，我就杀了你。”

他靠近他的耳朵，用最温柔的语气这么对他说。

Edward抬起自己的右手，轻轻捧住Oswald的脸。

“别担心，Oswald，我是你的。”

脖子上的手指松开了，空气争先恐后地涌入，心跳声不断回荡在Edward的大脑里。

接下来他感受到的是Oswald的唇和舌头，他在他的颈间流连着，然后是锁骨、胸口。Oswald突然停了下来，他用手指轻轻摩擦着Edward胸口上斑驳的伤口。

“谁干的？”他问。

我父亲。

Edward在心里回答，父亲的打骂和母亲的哭喊是他童年最深刻的印象，但是他没有这么说，他将手掌放在Oswald的左胸上，紧贴着他的心口。

“那么，谁对你做了这些？”

Oswald抿了抿嘴唇“不用在意，只是一些死人。”

Oh, God, Oswald。

Edward在心底忍不住赞叹。

我们真是 **天生一对** 。

“那么你也不用在意了，因为他也只是一个死人。”

Oswald的眼睛一下亮了起来，他俯下身继续刚才的亲吻。Edward感觉到这种难耐的瘙痒在一路往下，到了他小腹的位置停了下来。

“呃……Ed，实际上……”Oswald抬起头，表情有些尴尬“这应该是我第一次……呃……我不是很确定……接下来……”

Edward看着眼前这只羞涩的小鸟，艰难地咽了咽口水，腹下的欲望更加的膨胀。

Well, Well，Edward，他脑海里的声音对他说，看看我们得到了什么。

他支起自己的上半身，抱住Oswald“别担心，Oz，我来帮你。”

Edward让Oswald从自己身上下来，然后转过身趴在床上。他从地上的衣服口袋里拿出一管润滑液，挤在自己手心上。

修长的手指轻轻顺着Oswald的脊柱往下滑动，然后来到了他柔软的臀部。Edward让Oswald张开双腿，轻轻扳开了两瓣臀肉，那块未经开发的处女地便显露出来。Edward在润滑剂的帮助下，送入了自己的食指。

Oswald确实没有任何经验。

他的后穴紧致而又炽热，仅仅放入一根手指Edward就感觉到了Oswald的不适。他温柔地安抚他，同时食指微微用力开始在他的体内扩张。

Oswald的身体随着他的呼吸起伏着，双手死死地抓住床单，努力去忽略下身的异样感。

Edward加入了第二根手指。两根手指被紧密的小穴剂在一起，艰难地向里探索着。Edward把两根手指微微分开，将第三根手指挤了进去。

Oswald的身体颤抖了一下，Edward深吸一口气。他的手指被死死咬在后穴里，黏腻的肠液附在手指上，与肉壁难舍难分。但是他自己的欲望自己急不可耐了，所以他不得不加快了速度，开始在Oswald的体内抽插。

刚开始，Oswald只是随着他的动作发出一两声不满意的闷哼，但是当Edward将他的三根手指整根没入后穴，然后刺激到某一点上的时候，Oswald的声音立刻变了调。

找到了。

Edward在Oswald背后笑了笑，开始专心致志地对付那个地方。他的手指一次又一次狠狠地碾压过那个敏感地带，不断分泌出来的肠液顺着他的手指落在床上。Oswald在不断的叫喊，他已经发不出完整的句子了，从前列腺传来的快感如同海浪一般不断侵蚀着他的大脑，他只能不断地“Ed……Ed……”这样叫着。他下意识抬起自己的臀部，让Edward的手指能更加深入自己的体内。

在又一次的抽插后，Edward感觉到Oswald的肠壁猛烈的收缩起来，将他的手指紧紧地绞在一起。他就这么撅着屁股在Edward手指的操弄下达到了高潮，他的阴茎在没有人抚慰的情况下射出了浑浊的液体，打湿了身下的布料。

Edward喘了一口气，将手指从Oswald地后穴里抽出，那个刚刚被侵略过的小口正随着Oswald的呼吸一张一合，似乎在等待着别的什么东西的插入。

Edward俯身，从腰部抱住了Oswald，“乖孩子，跪在这里。”

Oswald的大脑还停留在刚在的高潮中没能清醒过来，他顺从的张开大腿，用双膝支撑跪在床上，双手放在头部两侧，抬起屁股，无声地邀请着Edward。

Edward的阴茎不需要他的抚慰已经直直地挺立在双腿之间，他抓住自己的勃起，对准那个还在颤抖地入口，慢慢的挤了进去。

虽然刚才已经好好的扩张了一会儿，但是Oswald还是紧的要命，Edward不得不放慢自己的速度。他低下头在Oswald的背上留下一连串的吻，缓缓地推动自己的阴茎。

Oswald似乎慢慢从刚才的高潮的余温中清醒过来，他嘴里发出不满的哼唧，但是他又浑身无力，根本无法阻止Edward的侵犯。

“Ed……我好难受……”他张口，沙哑的声音带着点点颤抖，Edward一时之间不明白他到底在求饶还是在勾引自己，他只觉得所有的血液都一下子往小腹处涌入，挺立的欲望再也无法克制，他抱住他，一个挺身进入了Oswald。

下体突然被巨物撑开，疼痛中带有一丝快感，让Oswald忍不住哭了出来。刚刚软下去的阴茎又开始颤颤巍巍地抬起头，似乎准备开始新一轮地运动。

Oswald的后穴似乎就是为了Edward的阴茎而存在的，他完美地包裹住了Edward的欲望，用炽热和滚烫的内壁压缩着他。再加上Oswald细碎的哭泣声，Edward差点就忍不住射了出来，但是还好他的理智还绷在大脑里，不至于让他像个小男孩一样。

他开始慢慢的抽插自己的阴茎，肠肉紧贴在肉棒上，给Edward的每一个动作都带来一整麻酥酥的快感。他尝试着寻找刚才发现的敏感点，却被身下Oswald不安分地扭动打断。于是他俯身，将自己的胸口贴上了Oswald的背部，双手从背后握住了Oswald紧握着床单的手，十指交叉。因为身高的关系，只要Oswald微微侧头他就可以吻住他，而Oswald也确实这么做了。

他绿色的眼睛里还弥漫着水汽，让Edward忍不住想要好好疼爱他，他吻住他的唇，把他所有的呻吟都吞咽入腹。

Edward爱死了这个姿势，他能够最大程度的接触到Oswald细腻的皮肤，能从他的背部听到他的心跳，他们的心脏可以贴在一起，他能这样紧紧地把这只不断娇喘的小鸟攥在手里……

他收紧了自己握着Oswald的手，突然加快了抽插的速度，Oswald忍不住啜泣了一下，闭上了眼睛。肠道内的敏感处再次被触碰到，Oswald细微的颤抖被Edward发现，他立刻用自己的阴茎狠狠的撞击那里，肠道立刻分泌出更多的液体来帮助他的运动。

之前仅仅是手指的抽插已经让Oswald迅速地达到了高潮，而现在在他体内是Edward巨大又滚烫的阴茎，每一次的撞击都让Oswald浑身发软，双腿颤抖。他忍不住想要夹紧双腿，但是在Edward的钳制下却无法做到，甚至只能更加用力地张开双腿承受着更加猛烈的撞击。他像一个女人一样哭泣着，几乎要瘫软在床上。

另一方面，Edward也并不好受，Oswald后穴的嫩肉又软又紧，像是一张不知饥渴的小嘴不断地将他的阴茎向里吸去，有好几次他都差点没有忍住想要射精的欲望。

他咬住Oswald的后颈，在剧烈的喘息中种下一个又一个的吻痕，标记着自己的所有物。

Oswald已经再次沉浸在了快感的海浪之中，他的双腿已经开始变麻发疼，但是他感觉不到，他只是开口，不断地恳求Edward再深一点，再狠一点的操他，不要停下来，不要退出去。

Edward服从了他，他把他操进床里，听他嘶哑的哭声和他尖叫着说的“我爱你。”

他还在快速地抽插着。他俯下身，在快感的冲击下对着Oswald的耳朵轻轻吹气。

“God, Oswald，我真希望能只靠和你做爱就活下去。”

Oswald没有讲话，他只是扬起了自己的脖子，用再一次的高潮回应了Edward。精液从他的阴茎中再次被颤抖着喷射了出来，打湿了他腹下的阴毛。他的后穴也再次因为高潮而收紧，让Edward暗骂一声，紧接着也进入了高潮。

滚烫的精液瞬间涌入了Oswald的后穴，把他填的满满地。Edward和他一起瘫倒在床上，阴茎还插在他的后穴，一些粘稠的液体因为他们的动作从连接处流了出来。他们抱在一起沉默地看着对方，没有人说话。

浅金色的阳光透过窗户撒在了他们身上，Oswald收紧了自己的手臂，将头埋在Edward的胸口，安静地听着他的心跳。


End file.
